moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Furia
Furia - umiejętność, przy której dany jej użytkownik zużywa więcej energii niż zazwyczaj i podnosi statystyki swej siły o prawie 120%. Odmiany Jest parę odmian Furii: - Furia Gniewu '''inaczej '''Rage - są różne odmiany Rage'u, zależnie od danego użytkownika. Zwykle objawia się szybkimi atakami pod wpływem impulsu gniewu, instynktu zabijania. Mówi się, że każdy darzy w sobie Rage, lecz nie każdy go jeszcze z siebie 'wyzwolił". - Furia Magnetyczna - wytwarza się u danej istoty pod wpływem gniewu innych, będących blisko tej osoby, a same nie mogące nic większego zrobić. Dana osoba wyczuwa bezradność i narastający gniew u innych, przez co sam "asymiluje" ją do siebie. - Furia Ognia - zmienia siłę wybuchanego z siebie ognia na znacznie silniejszy, potężniejszy ładunek energii. - Furia Absolutnego Ognia - znacznie silniejsza forma wyżej wymienionej furii, z tym że ciężko jest nią kontrolować (często dochodzi do tego, że użytkownik sam siebie rani swoim własnym ogniem bądź nie wytrzymuje napięcia Furii) - Furia Magii 'lub '''Furia Żywiołów '- przy tej furii używa się zwykle wszystkie umiejętności magiczne, jakie zna dany użytkownik. Czasem jest ona podobna do Furii Magnetycznej, gdyż może też korzystać z energii będącej wokół jego otoczenia. Furia Ognia w porównaniu z tą Furią jest jedynie ograniczona do wspomnianego ognia, tu można używać wszystkie/większość żywiołów (o ile potrafi się ich używać lub/i z nich korzystać). - '''Furia Absolutna - niekontrolowany napad gniewu, praktycznie w tym momencie użytkownik kieruje się wyłącznie instynktem, wyłączając przy tym wszelkie rozumowanie i ogólnie rozum. Przez cały czas atakuje, w ogóle się nie broniąc. Możnaby rzec: "w takim momencie wystarczy skontrować i dać nawet śmiertelny atak", lecz problem tkwi w tym, że osobnik używa podczas Furii 200% swojej energii oraz umiejętności (czyli w skrócie - wyciąga rzeczy, które na ogół byłyby niemożliwe). Nie używa wtedy żadnej broni poza własnymi pięściami. W niektórych przypadkach przy takiej Furii istota pokazuje swoją "prawdziwą" formę, w ogóle jej nie kontrolując. Aby móc taką Furię w sobie "odblokować", potrzebny jest impuls do głębokiej, bezgranicznej nienawiści. Furia ta zmienia z użytkownika w danym momencie w über-OP postać, chodzącą "maszynę do zabijania". Czasem podczas tej funkcji wyłącza się także wzrok i/lub smak, wyostrzając przy tym węch i słuch. Także podczas tej furii wyłącza się aparytia mowy, gdyż jest ona mocno związana z mózgiem. - 'Furia Absolutna Kontrolowana '- ostateczna forma Furii, uznawana za wręcz niemożliwą do zdobycia. Nie tyle, że wyciąga się 200% swojej pierwotnej siły, to jeszcze dokłada się 50% tego, by to móc kontrolować. Osiąga się merituum własnej furii, będącej nie do powstrzymania. Jeśli dany użytkownik jest śmiertelnkiem, prawdopodobnie (bez szybkiego ratunku) będzie mógł użyć tego raz, gdyż ogromna siła go wymęczy i wręcz go zabije. Użytkownicy Furia Gniewu - praktycznie każdy, lecz tylko nieliczni ją z siebie "wyzwolili": * LoboTaker * Wilkemoni * Salai * się, ale trzeba pamiętać, by też to wpisać w swoim InfoBox'ie Furia Magnetyczna * się - uwaga taka sama, jak wyżej Furia Ognia * Kaszub *Salai Furia Absolutnego Ognia * j.w. * Kaszub * Salai Furia Magii * j.w. Furia Żywiołów * + wpisać, które żywioły potrafi się kontrolować, a jak wszystkie, to wpisać "wszystkie" Furia Absolutna * LoboTaker *Salai * się - uwagi takie same, jak przy Furii Gniewu Furia Absolutna Kontrolowana W tej chwili nikt. Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures